Hetaliamon: Cyndaquil chronicles
by Shinigami's Messenger
Summary: One fine summer day, the allied countries are spying on the axis, whom are reading Pokemon manga. Then for some reason they disappear, leaving the allied countries clueless.
1. Meet the Allies

**Hetaliamon**

**Chapter 1: The Allies**

"Look at them, they're just sitting in a room reading their stupid books," A dirt blond man whispered, "They won't suspect us at all."

"Don't be so sure America, remember what happened last time." A blond man reminded,

America shivered, "Shut up Britain, we all know that was your fault."

"My fault? If any one, it should be your fault! You're the one who told China to attack the Axis countries with a ladle and a wok!"

"Drop dead Britain."

"Why you skinny little, blue eyed, glasses wearing freak!"

"Shut up you skinny little, green eyed, green suit freak!"

"Stop mimicking me!"

"Stop mimicking me!"

"I hate your brown coat!"

"I hate your green suit!"

"SHUT UP!" whispered a tall skinny man. This man's name is China; China has a forest green suit with two red fasteners on the right shoulder. His long green pants are made of silk. He has long brown hair braided into a long pony tail, China looks like a-

"Be quiet you girl!"

"What you say!"

"Please, we're spying on the Axis countries, no?" asked a blond haired man. His name is France; he has sparkling blue-gray eyes, blond hair that cascades down his head and halts at his shoulders. France wears a blue tunic, pants, and what looks like a cape. France tends to annoy the allied countries.

"Hey, Russia, dude! Back me up here-ACK!"

"How do you like that? I bet you can't breath, you bloody frog!"

"I rather not interfere, I can't wait to see your face of pain, anguish, and you dead carcass." Smiled a tall man, Russia; Russia is tall, very tall; he has a beige cloak wrapped around him and fastened together at this right shoulder. He has a white scarf wrapped to his chin. Russia has mentally cracked, but he doesn't know it, he smiles PLEASENTLY when he curses, Britain, talks to France about people dieing, and when he talks about anguish.

"Russia, dude you scare me-AGH!" screamed America as Britain throttled hi neck.

"Will you two stop your sexual adventure and pay attention to the task at hand!" yelled France.

**And this is how the Allies get along; stay tuned for the Axis introduction!**

** Plot:**

** Allies Intro**

** Axis Intro**

** Main story**

** All these chapters are a continuation of the previous chapter.**


	2. The Axis

**Hetaliamon: Cyndaquil Chronicles**

**Chapter 2: The Axis**

"They're here." Said a man shedding his blue coat.

"They are very persistent." Another man said while throwing his white coat behind him.

"Huh? What's happening?" another man asked, who put down his Pokemon manga.

"The allied countries are here." Said the first man, as he pulled out his gun.

"Why won't they give up?" The second man asked when he drew out his sword.

"flap, flap, flap, flap, flap." Repeated the third man, who randomly pulled out a white flag.

"Ha ha!" Laughed America, "Since I'm the hero I'll give the signal, GO CHINA!"

The skinny man jumped out from a trashcan…with a wok and a ladle, "HYAAAA!" he cried ferociously.

"Flap, flap, flap, flap, flap, flap," The third man continued repeating, "Flap, flap. Flap!"

China leapt at the first man, and swung his wok, he dodged it "DIE GERMANY!" he screamed. China then tried to stab Germany with his ladle; Germany dodged it again.

Swing, dodge, stab, dodge, Swing, dodge, Stab, dodge, SWING, dodge, OVERHEAD, CLANG! A small text box appeared out of no where it read, "China has successfully KO'd Germany! China leveled up! China learned smack! Speed increased by five, muscle increased by ten, stamina increased by two!"

With his newfound "speed", China flew at the second man, swung his wok, and smacked him in the face, "HA TAKE THAT JAPAN!" Another text box appeared, "It's a one hit KO!"

America noticed the text box, "Is it me or do I see a floating text box? What's up with that?"

Japan turned to America, " I'm sorry, that's just a Japanese phenomenon."

China flew at the third man, "YOU'RE GOING TO END UP LIKE GERMANY, ITALY!"

"Flap, flap, flap," Italy repeated furiously, "Huh? UWAHH! NO! STOP! I SURRNEDER, DON'T HIT ME! I'LL DO ANY THING," Italy was now crying, "UWAAHHHH!" Italy threw down his flag to cry. The flag flew as straight as an arrow towards his manga and punctured a hole in it. Suddenly the whole house started to rumble and shake.

"China what did you do!" Britain asked.

"Nothing! I just made Italy cry!" China responded from across the room.

Then a pink spiraling hole slowly appeared from the manga, sucking Germany, Italy, Japan, and their coats in.

"UWAHHHH!" Italy cried.

"AHHHH!" Cried Germany.

"AUGHH!" Cried Japan.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" America yelled to no one in particular.

"I DON'T' KNOW LET'S- " Britain was cut off by America.

"JUMP IN! 5…4…3…2…1…JUMP!" America cried, as he jumped into the spiraling hole.

"AMERICA!" Yelled Britain, "WE CAN'T LET HIM GO IN ALONE! COME ON!" Britain jumped in.

"SINCE THEY WENT I'M GOING!" Cried China and France.

"Where's everyone going?" asked Russia, "Oh well." Russia sighed as he jumped in.

**I'll be starting school, so don't expect frequent updates!**


	3. CyndaWhat?

**Hetaliamon: Cyndaquil Chronicles**

**Chapter 3: Cynda-what?**

**First I would like to thank my Betareader, alicekinsno1, who without this would not be possible. THANK YOU!****  
><strong>

It was a nice summer day in Cherrygrove City; the Sun was shining brightly, a nice cool breeze was passing by, and all the city's children were happily playing with pokemon. Suddenly, "AUGHHH," A loud scream pierced the air. A small boy looked up at the sky to see three young men falling it.

"Mommy, mommy, three guys are falling from the sky!"

"That's nice dear," The mother replied, as she pulled her son by the arm. The little boy continued to stare at the falling people.

The Axis countries were falling faster and faster. Soon two immense clouds of dirt shot into the air.

"UWAAAA! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I wanted to die eating good Pasta and Pizza! I wanted to die SURROUNDED BY CUTE GIRLS!" Italy cried.

Germany groaned and looked up. "Open your eyes Italy."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO IT'S TOO SCARY!" Italy yelled, shutting his eyes even tighter.

"Just open them."

The Italian slowly peeked through his eyelashes and looked down. "Oh…"

Germany slowly stood up and cracked his back. He looked around and saw Japan doing the same. "Ow…that hurt," he groaned. "Japan, Italy, are you all right?"

"I think so," Japan said while looking around.

"Me too!" Italy replied cheerily.

"Ahaa!" Japan cried, "I found them!"

"Found what?" Germany asked.

"Our coats," He answered, as he pulled out a blue, and a white coat. "Here you are Germany."

"Thanks, now how do we get Italy down?" Germany questioned.

Italy, who was hanging from a tree branch, was looking around with his hand above his eyes. Italy suddenly stopped moving, and leaned forward. His eyes lit up and he gasped.

"Oh! Oh! I see something!"

"It better not be a cute girl," Germany threatened.

"No! Even better!"

Germany and Japan were shocked; Italy absolutely loved cute girls! It was impossible that there was something in the world that Italy liked more than girls!

"Well, what is it?" Germany asked in shock.

The Italian didn't seem to hear him. Instead he started to wiggle and squirm. SNAP! The tree branch broke in half and Italy fell towards the ground, combat boots first. He landed on Germany, used him as a springboard and leapt forward. Germany was now sprawled across the ground, twitching, and had a large glaring red boot print on his face

"Germany are you okay?" Japan asked with concern.

"Ah…"

"I'll take that as a 'no.'"

In less than a minute, Italy came bounding through tall grass with a navy blue mouse in his arms. On it's back, it had four small red holes. It had a long snout with beige lining underneath. Cyndaquil had two stubby hind legs, and two small paws.

"Germany, look what I found!"

"What?"

"A Cyndaquil!"

"A Cynda-what?" The German asked.

"A Cyndaquil?"

"What's a Cyndaquil?" Germany questioned.

"Cyndaquil is a fire-type pokemon from the Johto Region." Replied Japan.

"How do you know this?" Germany asked.

"_Pokemon_ is a Japanese manga, and I'm Japan!"

"Cynda! Quil! Quil!"

The Cyndaquil was too cute, Italy couldn't resist tickling it.

"Tickle, Tickle, Tickle!" Italy cooed. The Cyndaquil started squirming and giggling. "Quil, Quil, Quil, Quil!"

"I love this Cyndaquil! I'm going to keep it!" Italy said as he cuddled with the fire mouse. Cyndaquil seemed to like Italy, so he attached itself to Italy's face.

"AH! Oh…he's so warm…" A small text box appeared, "Congratulations! You caught a Cyndaquil!"

Germany looked at the text box and sighed. "Not that thing again."

"Italy," Japan warned, "don't get carried away with your potentially dangerous friend."

"He's not dangerous!" Italy protested

Out of the blue one of the nearby bushes started to shake. "AHH! IT'S A SCARY MONSTER!" Italy screamed. The bush shook even more. "AHHH! GERMANY, HELP ME!" Italy yelled as he screamed in fright. The Cyndaquil looked up. Determined to help his new friend, Cyndaquil jumped off of Italy's head and landed in front of him. The fire on his back abruptly flared up.

Germany jumped back, surprised. "What the Hell?"

Cyndaquil opened his mouth and shot a column of flames, "QUILLLLLLLLLL!" In only a matter of seconds, the bush was reduced to ash. Standing there was a charred police officer.

"Haha…oops," Italy chuckled nervously.


End file.
